Season 5
Season 5 '''is the fifth series of Winx Club. In the Nickelodeon dub, this season is called, '''Beyond Believix. The battle cries are "Magic Winx Harmonix!" for the Harmonix transformation and later on "Magic Winx Sirenix!" for the Sirenix transformation. Overview The Winx Club are back and are stronger than ever! In this season, the Winx will have their adventure underwater and will face a new villian named Tritannus. He, at first, was a normal triton and later on was mutated into powerful monster caused by pollution. And his goal is to rule the world upon by entering the Infinite Ocean! The Believix powers of the Winx are less stronger and effective underwater as the wings are unbent and less flexible which makes the girls hard to swim underwater. The Winx starts a new challenging quest to earn the ancient Sirenix power and become Sirenix Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures will help the Winx in this Underwater Mission. Will the Winx girls save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Fairy Forms Harmonix Harmonix is a temporary fairy form given by their Guardians of Sirenix in order to help the Winx swim faster and work underwater during their Quest for Sirenix. Sirenix Sirenix is an ancient transformation and has tremendous magical sea-themed powers that was born out of the magic of the oceans. The three Ancient Witches had cursed the Sirenix power with evil magic, according to Daphne. And as she was about to use its great power to defend herself, it had turned against her causing her to become into a disembodied spirit without a physical body of solid flesh and blood, which is her current state. Trailer In late 2011, a trailer for Season 5 was released and featured Bloom summarizing all her adventures from Season 1 to Magical Adventure. After a recap of her adventures, the trailer then proceeds to show some 2D and 3D clips from Season 5. Episodes *The Lilo *The Spill *The Rise of Tritannus *Return to Alfea *The Sirenix Book others coming soon... Trivia *The Trix will return in this season after being absent in the fourth season. *After being on Earth in the fourth season, the Winx finally returns back to Alfea. *The Winx have new and stylish civilian outfits. *Roxy will appear in this season but as a minor character and she will be studying in order to improve her animal-based powers. *The Lilo is the fifth episode of the fifth season. Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed to use in order to launch Season 5. However, in Italy this was aired as the fifth episode. *Each of the Winx's home realms will be seen in this season. *This season strongly focuses on the strong, deep and close sisterhood of Daphne and Bloom; unlike previous seasons that focused on Bloom's search for her birth parents (1-3 and first movie) and Roxy (4). Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Selkies Category:Bloom Category:General wiki templates Category:Template documentation Category:Blog posts Category:Image wiki templates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Magical Creatures Category:Underwater Characters Category:Forums Category:Community